


Virgin Sacrifice

by GalahadThePure



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Gangbang, Jealousy, M/M, Orgy, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: While running errands in town, Curran overhears two girls talking about a cult that does virgin sacrifices. Immediately, he lets Heinwald know about this occurrence and the two are promptly on the case! Little do they know, the true identity of the cult is...





	1. Chapter 1

     Curran rubbed his chin, eyeing the different cuts of meat. Some of them looked amazing, but he hesitated to get them when he remembered how fiercely Cleo scolded him the last time he went over the Halidom’s food budget. Heinwald was way better at negotiating and budgeting than he was, but ever since they found the Library Obscura, he’d been obsessed with deciphering all of the tomes within. Now the pair was practically working two jobs, taking special requests from the Church _and_ working for Prince Euden. Curran didn’t particularly mind the change of pace. He was happy no matter where he went as long as Heinwald was there with him, but Cleo was very strict in her delegation of chores. Inciting her wrath would make punishments from the inquisition seem generous.

     “You know,” he said to the shopkeep, trying to haggle the price down, “I do work for the Ilian Church. Could you maybe give me a discount on your venison filets?”

     “I’m afraid the price marked is the lowest I can go,” the butcher sighed, “Maybe try our mutton. It’s farm raised and delicious!”

     Curran shook his head in defeat. He wasn’t a big fan of mutton, but he didn’t really have a choice. Next grocery day he would drag Heinwald along with him for sure. Even if that sly bastard couldn’t haggle the price down, at least he was wealthy enough to pay the extra balance.

     “I’ll take ten pounds of mutton then,” Curran conceded.

     He reluctantly handed over the rupies Cleo gave him for meat in exchange for the mutton. Cleo was an excellent cook. Maybe she’d be able to make this gamey meat taste good. He packed the meat away in his bag and began his walk back to the Halidom. As he made his way up the hill from the village, he reached into his pocket to check the list Cleo had prepared for him

     “Let’s see,” he read to himself, “Meat, eggs, potatoes, bread… aw shoot… I forgot the corn…”

     He stashed away the list and pulled out his coin purse. Hopefully he still had enough, otherwise he’d have to dip into his own salary. Curran turned around, preparing to rush to the closest produce stand when he overheard two girls conversing in the nearby alleyway. Eavesdropping wasn’t the most polite thing to do, but as an Inquisitor, it was a necessary evil in order to gain information.

     “Martha, did you hear about what happened to Julie the other night?” one of the girls whispered.

     “What happened?” Martha replied, “I haven’t seen her all day!”

     “I heard she got involved with ‘The Cult of the Plucked Rose’.”

     “Sounds shady! I wouldn’t have expected that from her.”

     “I know. I’m worried. I heard that they do virgin sacrifices.”

     “No way! That’s too creepy! Do you think Julie was…”

     “It certainly would explain why she hasn’t been around…”

     Curran was shocked. A cult? Virgin sacrifices? In this peaceful town? Regardless, this seemed like the perfect case for him and Heinwald to investigate. Plus this would be a great way to get Heinwald out of that library for a bit. Curran would have to tell Heinwald about it as soon as he returned to the Halidom.

***

     Heinwald closed the leather bound tome shut. Yet another fascinating work from the Library Obscura. He felt blessed to have such a treasure trove of knowledge in such close proximity to his new place of residence. From novels on forbidden dark arts to journals recounting different perspectives of famous historical events, he could never get bored with the collection. The library even had its fair share of steamy romance novels, which were a secret guilty pleasure of Heinwald’s. He placed the book down on his nightstand and leaned back in bed, patiently waiting for Curran to return from his errands. Soon after, the door opened and Curran strode into the room, a frazzled but excited expression plastered across his face.

     “With how long it took you, you better have gotten me a cake,” Heinwald joked.

     “I’ve got something better Hein,” Curran raved, “A case!”

     “Finally. Life here has been dreadfully boring lately. Honestly it seems our dear Prince Euden cares more about hosting parties than gathering allegiances and fighting Dyrenell. If it weren’t for his bountiful archives, I would have lost all of my sanity by now.”

     “Did you even have any sanity to begin with?”

     Heinwald scowled.

     “I’m kidding Hein,” Curran apologized.

     “No you’re not, idiom idiot…” Heinwald hissed, “But what’s this case you were talking about?”

     “I overheard two girls talking about a cult rooted in town. They mentioned that one of their friends went missing after she got involved, and it is rumored that the cult sacrifices virgins.”

     “It certainly sounds like something in our jurisdiction. I’m surprised the church hasn’t informed us about this situation. Did you happen to get the name of the cult or will I have to research that on my own?”

     “I believe it was called ‘The Cult of the Plucked Rose.’ As for why the Church hasn’t sent out the inquisition yet, maybe they’re great at hiding or only formed recently. I know I certainly haven’t heard of them.”

     Heinwald rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Curran knew this expression well, but he was always amazed at how quickly he could extrapolate theories from limited information.

     “You’ve got your thinking face on Hein,” he commented, “Have you figured out how the cult has remained hidden from the Church’s view?”

     “I have a theory,” Heinwald responded, “The name of the cult rings a bell. I feel with a bit more research, I’ll be able to corroborate my hypothesis. Give me a few days Curran. I’ll crack this case wide open.”

     “I don’t doubt you will. Anything I can do to help you with your research?”

     “Hmm… I know literary analysis isn’t exactly your forté, so perhaps I’ll enlist your help in field research. Accompany me into town so I can gather information without fear of being ambushed.”

     “Just bodyguard duty? You don’t need me to interrogate townspeople?”

     “I doubt informing civilians about the presence of a potentially malevolent cult thriving in their hometown would be good for public morale. Situations like this must be approached with subtlety.”

     Heinwald stood up from his bed and grabbed onto Curran’s hand, dragging him out the door, into the halls of the vast castle. The expanse of the Halidom unfolded around them as they walked into the courtyard. Various shrines, Dracoliths, dojos, and other buildings stood proud amidst the grassy terrain of the kingdom. Even the Library Obscura, the reason for which they came to the Halidom, seemed to now meld well with its surroundings. As they were about to leave the castle grounds, Curran froze in place at the sound of a familiar voice.

     “Curran,” the angry feminine voice growled, “Why are all the eggs you brought back broken?”

     Sweat beaded at Curran’s forehead. It was her; the secret queen of the castle who ruled over all of the cooking, housework, and budgeting, Cleo.

     “C-Cleo,” he stammered, “Were they really all broken?”

     “Look for yourself!” Cleo snapped, holding out the carton he brought back.

     The carton of eggs was soaking wet, dripping gooey yolks even before Cleo opened it. When she cracked the lid open, all of the eggs were completely crushed from the top.

     “Honestly,” she scolded, “Didn’t you ever learn to put eggs at the _top_ of the grocery bag? When I came into the kitchen to unload our supplies, they were being crushed under the heavy cuts of mutton!”

     “It’s not my fault!” Curran said, trying to defend himself, “I got the eggs first and the meat last, so of course I would put the meat on top.”

     “I don’t think that’s what she’s trying to say Curran,” Heinwald informed, “Eggs are fragile and need to be put on top of other groceries or else they’ll break.”

     “At least you have a brain Heinwald,” Cleo sighed, “If you two are going into town again, would you mind picking up some more eggs? I can’t do anything with the shattered ones.”

     “Of course,” Heinwald promised, “And I’ll take care of it. You needn’t waste food money paying for this idiot’s mistakes.”

     “Geez, I’m sorry I put the eggs on the bottom of the bag. I’ve learned my lesson, ok?” Curran grumbled.

     “We’ll also stop by the bakery too and get you a cake to apologize for the broken eggs,” Heinwald offered, “Curran will be paying for that.”

     “What???” Curran yelled.

   “You. Will. Be. Paying. For. That,” Heinwald threatened.

     Curran sighed. It was his fault for breaking the eggs, and getting on Cleo’s bad side was a death sentence.

     “Fine…” he conceded.

     Heinwald pinched Curran’s ear and dragged him out from the Halidom’s gate, heading into town. The grassy earth of the Halidom faded into a dust road, weathered by travelling merchants and villagers seeking sanctuary. Walking this road was a bit nostalgic, reminding Heinwald of when he and Curran first visited the Halidom. Back then, they were simply on orders from the Church, but how times have changed. The presence of the Library Obscura was only half of the reason Heinwald and Curran wanted to stay at the Halidom. Both of them had a place to call home, Curran with the Church barracks and Heinwald with his own private estate, yet they chose to live in Euden’s castle, assisting his cause to bring down the evil imperial forces. Whether it was charisma or pathos, Euden had a way of drawing people to his cause, and Curran and Heinwald were not immune to this.

     Soon enough, they reached the nearest town. The farmer’s market was still bustling with business and life.

     “Well, what should we do first Hein?” Curran asked, “Reconnaissance? Interviews, or-“

   “Cake,” Heinwald interrupted.

     “So soon? Won’t it go bad by the time we’re done.”

     “Not for Cleo you dolt. You’re going to buy me a slice of cake.”

     “I don’t recall that being a part of the deal.”

     “I’m hungry and I can’t think properly without some food in my stomach. You’re getting me cake.”

     “Eat some protein for once, sweet-tooth…”

     Heinwald glared daggers at Curran. While Curran could easily physically overpower Heinwald, something about Heinwald and his talent for dark arts terrified Curran.

     “What was that?” Heinwald threatened.

     “Nothing… nothing…” Curran conceded.

   “The bakery is an ideal place to start our investigation, Curran. It is a popular spot for young girls and they’re typically the ones being targeted by the cult.”

     “You just want to go there for the sweets…”

     “I call it killing two birds with one stone.”

     Curran sighed as Heinwald dragged him into the bakery. As expected, it was filled with young girls, chatting and gossiping while sharing sweets and sipping coffee. Heinwald headed straight to the counter, examining their selection of cakes with care. All of them were beautifully decorated, the frosting piped on like fluffy clouds on a spring morning. It made Heinwald salivate in anticipation.

     “Curran,” he called over, “Get me a slice of the Black Forest Cake and a cup of Lavender Earl Grey tea.”

     “Tch,” Curran hissed, “Fine… go grab yourself a seat and I’ll order your damn cake.”

     Heinwald smirked as he walked over to a table in the café area. He had Curran wrapped around his finger. As he waited for Curran to return, he adjusted the device around his left ear. A result of careful experimentation, Heinwald created it to help amplify even the softest whispers to a frequency he could hear. It made performing reconnaissance missions a simple task. He cranked the circular device, tuning out the different conversations until he found it.

     “…going to see the Cult of the Plucked Rose,” a girly voice said amidst the chatter.

     Bingo. Heinwald pressed the red button on the side of the device, clarifying the frequency of the conversation.

     “Really Marie? Aren’t you scared?” another girl asked.

     “Oh not at all,” Marie responded, “It may have the word ‘cult’ in the name, but that group is filled with lifesavers for girls.”

     “What do you mean?”

     “Well, Joseph wanted to take the next step in our relationship. The members of the Plucked Rose are going to give me a virgin sacrifice to help me out.”

     “That sounds so shady!”

     “Brooke, you’re always such a worrywart. Their cult-like names are just their shtick. My friend Julie went to see them because she was nervous about her first time with her boyfriend too. Their ‘virgin sacrifice’ is just informing the couple how to maximize pleasure and intimacy between the two of you. They even give you free contraceptives afterwards!”

     “That’s… That’s actually really helpful. Why do they go by such a creepy name then?”

     “Beats me! But what they’re doing is so helpful to young couples, I couldn’t care less about their name.”

     “I wish I had known about them… My first time with Marcus really hurt… If they could have helped out, maybe I would have had a better experience.”

     Heinwald tuned out the conversation. He sighed in relief and slight disappointment. Leave it to Curran to mistake a harmless organization for a malicious one. A sex cult in no way broke any laws of the church, especially if they were offering sex education to young women and men starting to get in touch with their sexuality. He looked up to see Curran returning to the table with a slice of cake and two drinks in hand.

     “I figured I’d get myself some coffee while we’re at it,” Curran said, “Find anything out?”

     Heinwald looked down at his cake and drink before looking back to Curran. How anticlimactic would it be if he just told him that the cult was harmless and the gossip Curran heard earlier was all just a misunderstanding? Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea. Heinwald smirked as he grabbed the pot of honey at the center of the table and drizzled some into his tea before taking a large sip.

     “As a matter of fact,” he informed, “I did.”

     “Really?” Curran said excitedly, “What did you learn?”

     “That the Cult of the Plucked Rose is a truly horrendous one. Their virgin sacrifices are unspeakable horrors. I wouldn’t even want to get the Church involved with them. For this, we must take justice into our own hands and go in alone. While they are a cult, I still feel that the two of us can overpower them.”

     “Damn… Are you sure we don’t need backup?”

     “And endanger innocent lives? I wouldn’t want needless blood on our hands. I am certain the two of us can apprehend them just fine. Bringing in reinforcements would only weigh us down.”

     Curran took a large swig of his coffee and slammed his fist on the table.

     “Shit… they’re really that dangerous…” he said, “Well, I trust you’ll be able to back me up Hein.”

     Heinwald smirked mischievously as he took a bite of his cake. The tartness of the cherries and sweetness of the chocolate and Chantilly crème spread across his palate.

     “I won’t let you down,” he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

     The Mistholt town seemed oddly peaceful at night. A soothing mist blanketed the dimly lit streets as people kept comfortable in the warmth of their homes. Taverns that were silent during the day became bustling houses where tales of conquest and passion were woven. But tonight, Curran and Heinwald weren’t out here to partake in drink and merriment; they were prepared to apprehend a band of cultists terrorizing the youth of the town.

     Heinwald pulled up his hood over his head as he looked down at the parchment map of the town. Based on the research he conducted, the entrance to the Cultists’ lair should be nearby.

     “Find the thatch roof cottage with the missing brick above its cellar,” he read aloud, “That marks the entrance to The Cult of the Plucked Rose. Their meeting spot is in the basement.”

     “Gotcha,” Curran responded.

     He kept his eyes peeled as the explored the town, looking over every cellar hatch to find the one with the missing brick. After two or three cottages, he had finally found it; the telltale wall with a brick missing right above the cellar’s hatch. He lifted up the wooden door of the hatch to discover a set of stairs creeping into the sconce-illuminated basement. He nodded his head to his partner and gripped his ax.

   “Let’s go,” he said with conviction.

     Curran was the first to head down the stairway, ensuring the way was clear of booby traps so his partner wouldn’t get hurt. He gave Heinwald a thumbs up to signal the path had no traps rigged and Heinwald followed him down, closing the cellar hatch behind him. They crept along quietly, using only the sconces and a faint light from the tip of Heinwald’s staff to guide their way. Eventually, they ran into the door to the basement at the end of the corridor.

     “Should I break it down?” Curran whispered.

     “No, that will alarm them,” Heinwald replied, “There’s a secret knocking code that allows members and visitors to get in. Luckily my research helped me figure it out and commit it to memory. If I can execute it, we’ll have the element of surprise when entering.”

     Curran nodded and stepped aside. Heinwald took a deep breath before raising his knuckles to the door. Slowly, he rhythmically tapped out the knocking pattern. After a short delay, the door opened. Curran furrowed his brow and charged in, brandishing his ax. The hood-wearing cultists looked on at him in utter shock.

     “In the name of the Ilian Church,” he shouted, “You are under arrest for heresy!”

     “I…” one of the cultists replied, his hands up in surrender, “I don’t know what you mean good sir. Our actions here are not illegal.”

     “Silence heretic!” Curran yelled.

     He raised his ax, preparing to strike, but stopped when he felt Heinwald’s hand on his shoulder.

     “Stop this Curran,” he ordered, “They speak the truth. You can relax everyone, this idiot is with me.”

     Heinwald removed his hood and chatter broke out amongst the cultists. The cultist who was threatened by Curran stepped forward to shake his hand.

     “Ah Heinwald!” the cultist replied, “You’re just in time for your appointment. So this man is your partner?”

     Curran was dumbfounded. Heinwald knew the cultists? And what did he mean by appointment?

     “Would you guys mind telling me what the hell is going on here?” Curran asked.

     “Gladly,” Heinwald replied, “Curran, dear, you must learn to not judge a book by its cover. The Cult of the Plucked Rose is a sex cult.”

     “A… a what?”

     “They originally started off as a group of friends who wanted to have an easy meeting spot for orgies, but then once younger villagers started hearing word of this ‘cult’ they decided to change their approach.”

     “Now we offer sex education and couples therapy for young teens who are starting to embrace their sexuality,” one of the cultists informed, “Of course, adults can still join us for orgies, but we enjoy providing the youth with contraception and information on safe intercourse.”

     “But what about those ‘virgin sacrifices’?” Curran asked.

     “That is what we call our introductory sex-ed course,” the cultist replied, “Since we were labeled as a cult, we decided to roll with it and theme all of our courses after cultist rituals. It makes it slightly more fun for the kids, you know?”

     “So what you’re saying… Is you don’t do anything illegal or unholy… You just teach kids about safe sex and have orgies with consenting adults?”

     “That is correct.”

     Curran turned to Heinwald, “And you knew about this…”

     “Of course I did,” Heinwald answered.

     “Why didn’t you tell me that they were harmless?”

     “Because I enjoy messing with you.”

     “…Why do you do this Heinwald…”

     “Because you make it so easy, dear.”

     “Now that everything is settled,” the cultist interrupted, “Is everyone ready to get started?”

     “What does he mean by ‘get started,’ Heinwald?” Curran asked.

     “Oh I forgot to mention,” Heinwald added, “I signed us up for the orgy.”

     “YOU WHAT?”

     “If you don’t want to participate, you are free to watch, but I’m going to enjoy myself.”

     The cultists began stripping off their clothes, leaving only their short, hooded capelets on. It was made up of men and women alike, all of different shapes and sizes. Curran blushed as Heinwald started to strip off his own clothes as well.

     “Are you not going to join?” Heinwald teased, “I thought you were more fun than that.”

     “I’ll pass for now,” Curran choked out.

     Heinwald winked as he yanked off his shirt, kissing Curran on the cheek, “Let’s see how long that lasts.”

     “Heinwald,” the head cultist asked, “Since you are our guest tonight, you shall be our main focus. Do you prefer men or women?”

     “Hmm,” Heinwald pondered, “I can see beauty in all genders, but there are so many tasty looking cocks here, I think I’ll service all of you men. Besides, I want to see how my stud of a boyfriend reacts to seeing me being pleasured by dicks other than his.”

     Curran blushed and looked away, “I ain’t gonna get jealous. I’m not a freak who’s into group sex.”

     “Ho? I never perceived you as being so vanilla, Curran.”

     “Just go and enjoy yourself, slut…”

     “Gladly.”

     Heinwald stripped off the rest of his clothing, teasing Curran with every layer that fell to the floor until he was completely bare in front of the cultists.

     “Now give me those delicious dicks,” Heinwald begged.

     He got down on his knees as cultists surrounded him. Curran slightly grimaced, as a few of the cultists’ dicks were larger than his own. Without hesitation, Heinwald locked his lips around the largest one, happily suckling on it while wrapping his tongue around the pulsing length. Another cultist in the group tugged at his long, silvering hair, pulling his long bangs out of his face to expose the gray mark across his face. With both of his hands free, Heinwald gripped onto two of the other cultists dicks and began stroking them, moaning gleefully as he sucked and caressed the dicks surrounding him.

     “I’ve never seen gray patches of skin on a person before,” one of the cultists commented, “It’s actually pretty sexy.”

     Curran scoffed and turned his head, “Try kissing him there… Those gray spots are where he’s most sensitive…”

     The free cultists followed Curran’s advice, licking, kissing, and biting the gray splotches of skin across Heinwald’s arm, neck, chest, and leg. His moans of pleasure were muffled by the giant member invading his mouth, but the cultists could tell he was certainly feeling it.

     “Heinwald,” one said, “Are you feeling good?”

     Heinwald pulled his mouth off of the cultist’s dick to catch his breath.

     “I am…” he panted, “But stretch me out… my naughty ass is hungry for cock too.”

     “Gladly,” another cultist responded.

     Heinwald flipped over on his back and spread his legs to reveal his twitching asshole. Curran was starting to feel a bit jealous, as he was used to that sight being reserved only for him. As Heinwald took another cock inside of his mouth, a cultist covered his fingers in lube and started pressing them inside of Heinwald’s taut entrance. He shivered in delight as the digits squirmed inside of him, stretching him wide open. Heinwald arched his back in delight as the cultist prodded into his sensitive prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through his body.

     “Feelsh goob…” Heinwald mumbled, his words slurred from speaking with his mouth full of dick.

     “Heinwald, your insides are twitching,” the cultist fingering him spat, pressing a third finger inside, “You must really love cock.”

     “Mmm… I lof cahk. Gif it to me!”

     The cultists withdrew his fingers, coating his erection in lube and positioning it at Heinwald’s stretched entrance.

     “I’ll give you what you want then,” he growled.

     With a slick buck of his hips, the cultist pressed his dick inside of Heinwald, making his jaw drop and moans spill out of his mouth from the sudden stretch. The cultist slowly began to move, snapping his hips into the warm tightness of Heinwald’s hole. Heinwald moaned in delight, writhing in pleasure with each thrust inside of him.

     “What a good slut,” the cultist said, “But you can do better than that. Your hands are free, go ahead and stroke our fellow members off.”

     Heinwald nodded, saliva dripping from his mouth as a result of the dick currently fucking the back of his throat. His hands shakily reached out to the cultists kneeling next to him, grabbing onto their dicks to stroke them. Curran couldn’t help but watch. The sight was way too erotic. His boyfriend, normally covered head to toe in modest robes with his nose almost always shoved in a book was being spit-roasted by two strangers and giving hand jobs to another two while several others jacked off on top of him; and Heinwald was enjoying every second of it. Curran knew that Heinwald was always a slut in prude’s clothing, but this was a whole other level. It was taking all of his restraint not to satisfy the ache in his groin, to push one of those cultists out of the way and fuck Heinwald senseless on his own, but he had a point to prove. He wasn’t going to stoop to Heinwald’s level and lose himself to lust. That was just what Heinwald wanted.

     “By Ilia Heinwald…” the cultist buried in Heinwald’s ass grunted, “Your body is too good… I feel like I’m gonna cum at any second!”

     “Me too!” the one receiving head panted, “Where did you learn these oral techniques? It feels like my dick is gonna melt off!”

     “Go ahea…” Heinwald mumbled, “Leh it ahl ouh.”

     With a few more thrusts, the cultist came deep inside of Heinwald’s ass, filling him to the brim with hot semen. Soon after, Heinwald was greeted with the salt-bitter taste of cum, as the other cultist came down his throat. Jizz splattered all over his chest and face, the cultists surrounding him pouring their seed all over his body, coming undone from his hand job or their masturbation. The cultists pulled out of Heinwald’s mouth and ass, leaving him panting and drowning in thick semen. His cock still stood erect and twitching.

     “More…” he begged, “I want more! Give me more of your cocks!”

     Curran growled, storming over to Heinwald, “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”

     He undid his pants to free his erection and Heinwald’s eyes bulged. A crooked smile spread across his face as Curran scowled at him. Curran picked up his cum-drenched boyfriend, spreading his legs and positioning his dick at Heinwald’s entrance.

     “If you want more cock, you’re going to get MINE!” Curran yelled.

     Heinwald screamed as Curran thrust his dick inside of him. This position was awkward, being held by the back of his knees and thrust into from behind, but it was also exhilarating. Curran’s biceps bulged as he held Heinwald up and gravity pulled Heinwald down onto the thickness of Curran’s twitching dick. While the position gave him little control, he rather enjoyed being dominated by his jealous boyfriend.

     Heinwald could feel the rage and jealousy building up in Curran with every thrust; his movements were rough and erratic, pounding his tender prostate into submission.

     “Letting them cum all over you,” Curran growled, “Letting them cum inside of you… YOU BELONG TO ME YOU LITTLE SLUT!”

     Heinwald let himself fall limp, be putty in Curran’s hands. While some of the other cultists had bigger dicks than his boyfriend’s, Heinwald felt the best when it was Curran holding him. He knew all of his good spots, just how hard he liked it, and most importantly, felt the passion of a lover behind Curran’s every move.

     “Cu…rran…” he mewled, “Your cock… Your cock feels the best!!!”

     “Then why did you let so many people fuck you?” Curran hissed, biting down on Heinwald’s neck.

     “Because-AH! Because I wanted to rile you up! Oh~ Rough sex is the best!”

     “YOU BITCH!”

     Curran slammed his dick as deep as he could go inside of Heinwald’s body. Heinwald threw his head back in ecstasy, panting and moaning as warmth pooled in his groin.

     “Y-yes!” he whimpered, “Like that! That feels so goooood!~”

     Curran forced his lips against Heinwald’s, pressing his tongue inside his mouth. His mouth tasted like semen, making Curran even more enraged. He wanted to overwrite everything; to make Heinwald know that he belonged to him and him alone. Their lips parted, leaving a thread of saliva connecting their mouths.

     “Tell me,” Curran ordered, “Tell all of them… Tell them who you belong to. Tell them that you’re MY bitch.”

     “I… AH!” Heinwald moaned, “I’m Curran’s bitch! I’m his personal slut and cum dumpster!!! Oh god! Curran it feels so good!”

     Curran sucked hard on the fair skin of Heinwald’s jawline, leaving a bright, purple hickey for everyone to see, marking Heinwald as his property.

     “That’s right,” Curran panted, “You’re all mine Heinwald. You’re all mine and I’m all yours.”

     “Cu-rran…” Heinwald cried, “I’m close! I’m so close!”

     “Me too Hein… Fuck, you feel good…”

     Curran nudged hard against Heinwald’s prostate, causing cries of pleasure to spill from Heinwald’s mouth.

     “There!” Heinwald begged, “R-right there!”

     Curran thrust harder and faster into Heinwald’s body, his moans of ecstasy only egging him on. With one last thrust, Heinwald came violently, spewing seed all over his chest and the floor. His insides clenched around Curran’s member, sending Curran over the edge to cum deep inside of him. Heinwald breathed deeply to recover from his intense orgasm, his legs feeling like gelatin as Curran pulled out and set him down on the ground.

     “Maybe I overdid it,” Curran regretted, rubbing the back of his neck.

     “No,” Heinwald panted, “It was great.”

     The head cultist bowed his head, putting his clothes back on as the orgy came to a close.

     “We are glad you enjoyed yourselves,” he said, “Feel free to come again whenever you want!”

     Heinwald’s face lit up, “Can we?”

     “ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Curran shouted.

     Heinwald chuckled as Curran helped him to his feet, wiped him clean of all the drying semen, and handed him his clothes.

     “Another case solved, huh partner?” Heinwald teased.

     “Shut up,” Curran grumbled, “Next time just tell me the truth. If this group wasn’t doing anything wrong in the first place, we should have just let them be.”

     “Here’s another idiom for you, Curran. Make sure you actually learn this one properly: ‘Variety is the spice of life.’ I saw something that piqued my interest and wanted to try it and I definitely do not regret my decision. Besides, I guess it showed me that you really do care about me.”

     “Of course I do Hein. I wouldn’t say I was your partner, no, your lover, if I didn’t mean it. My feelings for you are an open brook.”

     Heinwald laughed, “It’s always like you to mess up your idioms. Now, let’s go home.”

     Heinwald slid on his coat and thanked the head cultist for having them. No matter the case, adventure, or trial, Heinwald would always be happy to experience it so long as he was by Curran’s side.


End file.
